


fingertips puttin' on a show, got me now and I can't say no (i already know that there ain't no stoppin’ your plans and those slow hands)

by RoseofWinterfell



Series: Jiara July 2020 [2]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: As it should be, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Future Fic, Jiara July, Sexual References, jiara being soft parents and a horny married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: She shifts a little, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep for however many precious minutes she has until one of the kids comes barging in need of something, not understanding the sanctity of a Saturday morning sleep in. JJ lets out a small moan against her when her ass drag along his morning wood poking into her and begging for attention. The sound shoots straight through her and suddenly she had a very different goal than sleep in mind.Her hips roll backward gently a couple times trying entice a reaction out of him, wake him up in way that has been proved to be one of his favourites. JJ’s arm tightens around her and his face buries into her hair.‘Don’t go starting something you don’t plan on finishing,’ he mumbles, voice still rough with sleep, punctuating his words with a small jut of his hips._______JJ and Kie spend the morning with their kids... And trying to make a new one.[Jiara Week 2020 - Day 2, Activity]
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: Jiara July 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845823
Comments: 24
Kudos: 109
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	fingertips puttin' on a show, got me now and I can't say no (i already know that there ain't no stoppin’ your plans and those slow hands)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Slow Hands by Niall Horan just cause of vibes.
> 
> I struggled so hard with naming their kids so just go with it okay? 
> 
> For the person on tumblr who asked me ages ago from some jiara family feels.

Kie wakes to the sun peaking through the curtains, casting a bright steak of light across their bedroom floor. She can feel JJ pressed up behind her, one arm wrapped protectively around her waist, she’d never been a big fan of cuddling while sleeping but she learnt pretty early on that there was no stopping JJ and his subconscious need to be touching her, making sure she’s still there and safe.

She shifts a little, trying to get comfortable enough to fall back asleep for however many precious minutes she has until one of the kids comes barging in need of something, not understanding the sanctity of a Saturday morning sleep in. JJ lets out a small moan against her when her ass drags along his morning wood poking into her and begging for attention. The sound shoots straight through her and suddenly she had a very different goal than sleep in mind.

Her hips roll backward gently a couple times trying entice a reaction out of him, wake him up in way that has been proved to be one of his favourites. JJ’s arm tightens around her and his face buries into her hair.

‘Don’t go starting something you don’t plan on finishing,’ he mumbles, voice still rough with sleep, punctuating his words with a small jut of his hips.

Kie giggles and rolls over to face him, she flings a leg over his hips and uses in to pull him in close to her.

‘What makes you think I’m not going to finish it?’ She smirks.

‘You,’ he deadpans with a raise of his eyebrows, ‘every other morning.’

He’s got a point, since the kids her sex drive hasn’t been as high as it once was, and morning sex isn’t something she’s been super into as of late, but right now it’s sounds pretty good and she can’t believe he’s actually questioning it.

‘You’re all _no, I’m tried, the kids will be up soon, you have morning breath_ ,’ he mocks her, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

‘You do have morning breath, it’s gross.’

‘Yeah so do you,’ JJ brushes his nose against hers, ‘you don’t hear me complaining.’

Kie laughs and then opens her mouth wide and exhales a long breath into him.

‘God, that’s hot,’ he laughs and leans forward to place a peck on her lips.

She doesn’t let him pull away when he tries to, griping onto the back of his head with her fingers tangled in his hair and pulling him back against her lips. The kiss deepens and Kie finds her self getting lost in him, morning breath and all, moaning against his mouth.

Leaning into him, Kie coaxes JJ onto his back and carefully follows him moving to straddle his lap. She starts rocking her hips against him again, creating some friction she’s desperate for, JJ’s hands find her ass under the oversized T-shirt she wears to bed and helps guide her hips just how he wants it.

The sound of the doorknob to their room turning breaks the moment and Kie practically flings herself off him and back to her side of the bed. She ignores the frustrated groan JJ lets out and try’s her best to compose herself as she sits up in bed and watches the door.

Their youngest, Connor, pads into their room on his chubby little legs and over to them.

‘Morning baby,’ Kie says to him as he climbs up the bed and sits on JJ’s legs.

JJ reaches down to the floor beside him to casually grab one of the decorative pillows that had been discarded to the floor the night before and places it on his lap, as a protection plan incase his son decides to crawl up onto his lap.

‘Hey little man, what’s up?’

‘I hubgry.’

‘Hungry?’ Kie exclaims, activating mum mode with only mildly sarcastic worry, ‘oh no! We can’t have that can we?’

Kie opens her arms invited Connor into them, which he quickly accepts.

‘Let’s go get you some breaky, huh?’

She takes charge of the situation, having some sympathy for her husband and his inability to hide his _frustration_ as well as her and stands up from the bed, bring Connor with her, resting him against her hip and head out of the room.

‘You know it’s cruel to leave me here like this,’ JJ calls after her.

Kie spins to look at him briefly still heading to the door.

‘You’ll live,’ she smirks before turning and walking out the room.

‘Where’s your brother?’ She asks Connor as they head up the hall to the kitchen.

‘’Toons.’

Sure enough she can hear the soft hum of the tv from where Ripley will be sitting in front of it watching cartoons, a common occurrence since he mastered the remote.

She pauses as she passes the lounge room door and pops her head in.

‘Hey Rip,’ he drags his eyes from the screen momentarily to look at her, ‘come get something to eat.’

‘But-‘ he starts to complain but she cuts him off.

‘It’ll still be there in five minutes. Come on.’

Kie waits until he actually starts getting up before continuing on her way, puts Connor down on the kitchen bench and starts making some breakfast. Toast for Ripley, cereal for Connor.

Ripley wanders into the kitchen just after the toast has popped and Kie is spreading some peanut butter onto the slices. He waits patiently at her feet for his food as Connor sits next to her sneaking dry Froot Loops out of his bowl that’s still waiting for milk.

The second Kie hands the small plate to Ripley he’s saying a quick _thank you_ and taking off again. He runs into JJ at the door way, who’s seemed to have dealt with his problem and dragged himself out of bed.

He blocks Ripley in his path, and then blocks him again when the younger boy tries to side step him. They repeat the process a couple times before Ripleys throwing his head back to look at his Dad and laughs hysterically. JJ then ruffles his hair and give his head a little push sending him on his way.

Kie watches as JJ approaches her, his hair is still all messed up and sticking out in all directions and he’s clad in only his boxers. Her husband really is hot as fuck, she can’t help but think as she bites her lip and looks him up and down a couple times. She really wishes they got the chance to finish what they started.

He must notice they way she’s looking at him because he smirks before planting a kiss on her. She notes the taste of peppermint, he brushed his teeth, and smiles at the small gesture - really for all her teasing she doesn’t care all that much about his morning breath.

When he pulls away she grabs the milk carton off the counter and pushes it to his chest, indicating for him to put it into Connor’s bowl as she started making coffee.

‘You wanna go eat with your brother?’ She hears behind her.

Kie turns to see Connor nod in response. JJ lifts Connor down onto the ground with an exaggerated groan then places his bowl in his hand and Connor sets off down the hall. 

‘Please don’t spill it,’ Kie calls after him.

‘He’ll be fine,’ JJ reassured her coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

‘They’re pretty cute aren’t they?’

Kie hummed in agreement, placing her hand on his and leaning back into his embrace.

‘We make nice kids.’

‘Yes we do.’

She really wouldn’t trade her boys for anything in the world.

JJ kissed her neck and then ran his lips along her skin to her ear, whispering against it.

‘I want another one.’

Kie laughed, ‘oh, do you now?’

They’d talked about it, they both agreed they wanted another kid at some point but hadn’t really discussed when that point was. Until now she guesses.

JJ hums and buries his head into her neck nodding against it.

‘Well,’ Kie teases, bringing a hand up to pat his cheek playfully, ‘how bout you carry this one then.’

He makes a whine and his hands run down her front until they find the hem of her shirt then they travel up again to rest against the bare skin of her stomach.

‘But you look so good when you do it.’

Her being pregnant has always done something to JJ, she’s not sure if it was born some primal instinct of seeing her bearing his progeny or if it’s just because her boobs get really big but he always has a hard time keeping his hands off her. Which really works out well for her because typically her pregnancy hormones tip her to the ‘crazy horny’ side of things.

‘Okay then,’ she agrees, ‘I guess we can give it a go.’

She can feel JJ smile against her skin and one of his hands wanders slowly down and pushes its way into her underwear.Her protests get caught in her throat as his fingers start circling her clit, he’s had years of practice to know exactly what to do to drive her crazy.

Her head falls against his chest and she revels in his touch for a couple minutes before she pulls herself together enough to speak.

‘I know it’s been a while, but this is not how you make a baby,’ she jokes.

JJ stops and leans his head over her shoulder trying his best to look at her and show off his smirk.

‘Oh really?’

Without warning he spins her around and backs her up against one of the benches.

‘You’re gonna have to remind me how it's done then.’

His hand come under her thighs and she lets out a small yelp and he pulls her up and sits her down on the counter. JJ kisses her and then starts trailing her lips down her neck.

Kie tries her best to let her rational brain override the way his mouth feels against the soft flesh of her neck.

‘We can’t right now,’ it may not sound convincing but she defiantly means it.

_She does._

He hums against her neck and barley pulls away as he speaks, ‘why not?’

‘For so many reasons J,’ her hands intertwine with his hair and not even she’s sure when she pulls at it if it's to try and pull him off or to spur him on.

‘You think too much.’

‘And you don’t think enough.’

She pulls on his hair again, this time knowing he means to pull him away. He obliges but the look he gives her lets her know he’s aware that he’s got her right where he wants her and her thin wall of objections is just that. Thin.

‘Do you really want to conceive a child on our kitchen counter?’

He laughs at her, ‘is that really worse than John B and Sarah’s bathroom sink?’

That’s fair. She thinks back to Sarah and John B’s anniversary years ago, the small intimate dinner party they decided to throw because _they are mature adults now_. A few to many drinks, an entirely un-subtle exit to the bathroom and a forgotten condom lead to Ripley, the unplanned but certainly not unwelcome start to their little family.

‘And the fact that our kids are right there in the next room?’

Kie presents her next, and really the most strong, argument to JJ. She’s pretty sure this is crossing some line. Sure, once you become a parent you have to make do with what free time you have, which mostly involves quick and silent sex in the middle of the night when they are sure the kids are asleep. Or on occasion when they get a baby sitter and a motel or relive the adventure of their youth and make use of the spacious back seat of their SUV. But this, it feels like crossing a line, maybe, she’s not sure. Is it? If they don’t know. It’s not like they are in the room. Maybe she should ask Sarah where they stand on that whole thing.

JJ brushes his lips against hers, ‘they aren’t going any where anytime soon.’

Damn him. He’s got a point. When the kids are glued to the tv they usually have to be dragged away before they do anything else.

‘Yeah but if they do-‘

‘They won’t’

‘They’ll be traumatised.’

‘We’ll just tell them we were wrestling,’ JJ say’s with a breathy laugh.

His hands skin over her thighs, his touch setting her skin alight and helping contribute to the wet patch that has been forming in her underwear all morning.

‘Fuck,’ Kie let's out with a drawn out sigh, ‘just be quick okay.’

She plasters her lips on his for a second before he’s pulling away.

‘Wait. Really?’

JJ lifts his eyebrows, seeming genuinely shocked that she’s agreeing to this. She tilts her head and purses her lips in response.

‘Do you want to wait for me to change my mind?’

He shakes his head quickly before surging forward and kissing her once again. He pulls her forward so she’s close enough to the edge of the bench and makes quick work of pulling down his boxers just enough and pulling the thin material of her underwear to the side and giving her what she’s been craving all morning.

Being quiet during sex is a skill she’s been honing since she was a teenager and her and JJ first started dating, being determined to not give Pope and Jonh B any material for mocking or even just not wanting them to be privy to their private moments. It was a skill that got better once they had Ripley, the pressure of not wanting to wake up your child is quite a powerful motivator she’s found. But this is a whole new level, barely even game to breathe to much knowing how deep and laboured it is when she does.

She bites down on to JJ’s shoulder as she cums, the best tactic she’s found to stop her from screaming out, although the loud moan he lets out in response probably cancels out her efforts. He grips her tight and brings her mouth back to his to bite down on her lip as he plants his seed in her.

‘I love you,’ he whispers against her lips, refusing to move away yet and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Running her hand through his hair she can’t repress the smile the brims across her her face at his words, she kisses him softly and is about to reciprocate the words when-

‘Muuum,’ Ripley’s voice echo’s through the house and Kie sighs, their moment of solitude dissolves.

JJ lets out a long breath and pulls away slowly, he pulls his boxers back up. He reaches out and carefully readjusts her underwear for her, a small gesture that she appreciates.

‘I’ve got this one,’ he says dropping a kiss to her cheek, ‘give you a chance to recover.’

He throws her a wink before retreating back down the hall to whatever life ending disaster awaits.

Kie takes a few steadying breathes before dropping back down to the floor, her legs take a second to take her weight, still a little weak.

She’s halfway through pouring herself a coffee before realising that if they are trying she should really switch off the caffeine. It takes her a while to find the decaf, not having a use for it since she stopped breastfeeding. It’s probably stale. But it’ll do.

Her hand runs over her stomach as the coffee brews, subconsciously thinking of the possibility of another child, she loves her boys but she’s always wanted a daughter, either way she can’t stop her lips pulling up in excitement at the thought of the expansion of their family.

After pouring out a mug Kie heads to the lounge room. The image she’s met with warms her heart. JJ’s on the couch with Ripley perched on his lap, both watching the tv intently, JJ’s hand subconsciously playing with his son’s hair. Beside them is Connor, who’s carefully scooping up a spoonful of cereal and haphazardly moving it to JJ’s mouth, that opens without moving his gaze to accept the offering.

He must notice her presence in his periphery and turns to her smiling while still chewing on his share of Connor’s breakfast.

‘Hey guys, make some room for mum.’

JJ moves over, taking Ripley with him to make a space for her next to them. Connor backs up, the milk in his bowl sloshes over as he does, dropping down onto the fabric of the couch. Kie falls down next to them as JJ mouths a _sorry_ at her for the mess.

She just shrugs and shakes her head, right now all she wants to do is enjoy this moment, she’ll worry about it later. She tucks her legs under her and takes a sip of her coffee as JJ’s arm comes to rest around her shoulders. Her head falls down on his shoulder and she shuffles into his side.

Really, she couldn’t ask for a more perfect morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - don't Forget to comment :)  
> ...lowkey wanna right something short about the conception of Ripley... ;)  
> hmu on my socials  
> [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/shielclmaiden/)(shielclmaiden)  
> [Tumblr](https://hvitstark.tumblr.com/) (hvitstark)


End file.
